rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Formula 1® Rolex British Grand Prix™ 2019/@comment-44539770-20191209204633/@comment-27123099-20191210235745
That sounds like a cop-out so as not to have to actually address the reality of what long time players, such as myself, have seen over time. Note that Matt Edmondson never puts numbers to any of what he says as far as what percentage of players "should" be able to win at the recommended PR, just refutes the 50% figure thrown out there. Even if it's 5% or 10%, or whatever, I can say that for me, I find myself routinely in the top 5% of players in WTTT (Group C), usually with a car with all 3's, not even FU. So, based on that I consider myself definitely an above average player, with the best yardstick I have to measure it in the game. Despite that, there are still those "gotcha" stages in every SE which I find virtually impossible to beat unless I upgrade to the recommended PR, then they are a piece of cake. The change over time is very apparent however, but may not be as much so to players who haven't been around for as long as I have. SE's early on, had no recommended PR and were easily won with minimal upgrades, most with just R$ upgrades, but even with none in some cases. Then, once recommended PR's were introduced, it was a slow change where 1 or 2 GC upgrades were de facto required. But, even then, and up until not terribly long ago, SE's could be won without too much struggle for 1-2 full PR points UNDER the recommended PR. Then, there was this seemingly sudden change where the recommended PR essentially morphed into a required PR due to the difficulty of those single, difficult tiers in every SE which weed out players. Regardless of what FM says publicly, players see what happens and that's what really matters, not the public PR face put onto it. I also note that your comment, right under Matt Edmondson's seems to agree with the frustration that I, and many other players, have felt over time. You even state that FM has never been up-front about what the Recommended PR in SE's means. They don't want to, it seems quite clear. The whole story about SE's going away because the head story writer left sounds like complete BS to me. Anyone who's played an SE knows that any semi-trained Monkey could come up with the basic story lines used in most any SE, they aren't very deep. Not to mention that the recent Race/Track Day and Grand Prix events feature story lines equally as enthralling as SE's, and we're getting those events regularly now, so why not SE's? I still stand by my opinion that SE's have largely gone away because they were much more difficult to program and create directly because they involve tailoring the difficulty level on those "gotcha" stages to balance out so that most players would struggle and eventually upgrade further (or pay to skip) while only the top X% of players could get through with upgrades under the Recommended PR. That's a very fine line to walk as hundredths and even thousandths of a second or MPH/KPH make a difference. A bit too much one way and way too many players get through with fewer upgrades. A bit too much the other way and no one can beat it. I understand that struggle, but it's a bed they made for themselves. Events with fixed PR requirements do not have to worry about this and are much easier to create and push out, so, that's what we get. FM gets easier to create content and they get their precious GC from players as well, a win-win for them.